The Contest
by DarkHeartRocker1
Summary: Loren and Eddie both try out for The Voice. What happens if they both make it and their judges use them against each other? It is rated M for later.


**New story guys! I hope you like it! R&R please!**

* * *

Loren's POV

"Okay Loren. Get ready in 3, 2, 1. Cameras rolling."

"Hello my name is Loren Tate, I am 18 and I am from the Valley in L.A. The reason I am trying out for The Voice because my mom and best friend. The other reason is because my father left when I was four. It was really hard on my mom and me. Also I get picked on at school because of it. Singing was really the only escape I have. I really hope I can get a chair to turn around."

I look up at the roof, saying a quick prayer. I grab my guitar and walk out onto the stage. Oh, it is so quite. The only noise I hear is the sound of my flats hitting the ground and my heart. It is beating so loud that I bet the judges can hear it. I hope not. I stand on the X that is on the floor.

"Come on Loren breath. You can do this. Prove them all wrong."

Oh god I am talking to myself again. I stand there for a second waiting for the music. Once I hear the music start, I start to strum my guitar.

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Oh my god! A chair turned around! Keep calm Loren!

_Curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Two more chairs! That's three! Oh my god!

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide _

I put my guitar down and have tears in my eyes. Wow I can't believe three chairs turned around. I look at the faces of the judges who turned around. Blake, Adam, and Cee Lo. I wish Christina turned around, I would have picked her. I was lost in my thoughts until Adam started to talk.

"Hello what is your name and where are you from?"

"Um, Loren Tate and here. In L.A."

"Well I have to say Loren you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you."

"I think you should pick me. You are amazing and I think we can make it to the end."

"Thank you."

"Well Adam, I think she should be on my team I mean, I have won four years in a row."

Blake takes his four trophies and puts them in front oh him.

"Oh shut up Blake."

Blake puts his hand up.

"Hey I am just trying to help her make the clear decision."

I laugh. This is always my favorite part. I love how they fight over a contestant.

"Well I think you should pick me. Adam and Blake are not like you and me. We are both soulful."

The host steps up beside me where he can start to speak.

"Okay we have heard all three of the judges. So Loren who do you pick?"

"Um... I... Um..."

Blake is doing the pointy thing a his head while Cee Lo sits there and Adam jumping in his chair. I chuckle.

"I chose Team... Blake!"

Everyone claps as Blake jumps up to hug me. He whispered in my ear thank you and good luck. I walk off stage and to the seats for the people who auditioned. As I sit I hear footsteps on the stage. I turn to look at a boy. He looks my age and he is totally gorgeous. He has chocolate brown hair and eyes. You could tell that he worked out. He closed his eyes and the music began. When he started to sing, his voice was like an angel. The word amazing couldn't even describe how good he was.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Okay Eddie. Get ready in 3, 2, 1. Cameras rolling"

"Hello my name is Eddie Duran, I am 22 and I am from Hollywood. You probably know my parents, the famous MK. I can't even remember when I decided I wanted to become a singer. All I remember I wanting to be like my parents. I have been singing publicly for about 8 years. I stopped for a while when we lost the K to our MK. My mom has always pushed me to follow my dreams, but with her gone it was hard. I finally realized last year that I should move on and do what she wanted me to do. That's why I decided I needed to audition."

I look up at the roof and say a quick prayer. I grab my guitar and wait for my turn. The girl before me, Loren, is amazing. I heard she picked Blake. I walk out and see her exit the stage. She is beautiful. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The music started as I strummed along and began to sing.

_When Rome's in ruins _  
_We are the lions _  
_Free of the coliseums. _

_In poison places, _  
_We are anti-venom, _  
_We're the beginning of the end _

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, _  
_And it's all over now before it has begun, _  
_We've already won. _

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes _  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica _  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah! _  
_Oh! _

I see two chairs turn right away! Oh thank you lord!

_Come on _  
_Make it easy, say I never mattered _  
_Run it up the flagpole _  
_We will teach you how to make boys next door _  
_Out of assholes _  
_(Ha Ha) _

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, _  
_And it's all over now before it has begun, _  
_We've already won. _

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes _  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica _  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah! _  
_Oh! _

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes _  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica _  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah! _  
_Oh!_

Right as I am finishing another chair turns. I look into the faces of the judges. Adam, Cee Lo, and Christina have turned around. I was hoping Blake would turn around so I could be on the same team as that Loren girl. I was lost in thought until Christina brought me out of it.

"Well hello cutie. What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Eddie Duran. Yes MK were my parents and I am from Hollywood."

"Wow! That is so cool! Well Eddie I think you should pick me. You have a great voice and we can make it far in this competition."

"Well thank you."

I kind of zone out through Cee Lo. He isn't my favorite so I wait until the artist I really want to hear from speaks.

"Eddie, you have amazing, raw talent. I think if you pick me we will make it far in this competition. I could mold you into a star, make you better than you are now."

The host steps up beside me and starts to ask who I chose.

"Well I listened to all of you and I have come to a decision."

Christina jumps up and yells a quick pick me before I can tell them.

"Sorry Christina, but I chose Team Adam!"

Adam jumps out of his chair and runs up to hug me. I can see the pout on Christina's face as I exit the stage. I turn my attention back to the steps as I go to find a seat to watch the rest of the auditions. I scan the room and I find the Loren girl with an empty seat beside her. I quickly made my way toward her and sat down. She turned towards me, clearly amused. I turn towards her and smile.

"Hello my name is Eddie Duran."

"Hi my name is Loren Tate."

I shook her hand. I could tell I was going to like this girl.


End file.
